


Unsteady

by an_antisocial_butterfly



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Grief, Sibling Fluff, spoilers for conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_antisocial_butterfly/pseuds/an_antisocial_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodnight Takumi." Corrin whispers. Cause a promise is a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**_"If you love me, don't let go_ **

**_If you love me, don't let go_ **

**_Hold, hold on, hold onto me_ **

**_Cause I'm a little unsteady_ **

**_A little unsteady."_ **

**_-X Ambassadors, Unsteady_ **

Corrin can hear what he's saying. In fact, it is echoing through her ears. This is what everything has come to. The climax of her choice to fight with Nohr.

The first thing that Corrin can truly notice is his eyes. They aren't his. His are light and calm.

This is her brother. Her baby brother. Her brother that she was supposed to protect.

"Takumi…" She muttered. She knows it isn't him. Takumi's dead.

It's just something using his body.

"Takumi, if you're still in there," Corrin started, "then give me a sign."

He raises the bow and she feels her stomach drop. She lowers her head for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

She charges forward, knocking away the bow and kicking him down. Yato gleams and Corrin raises it for the finishing blow.

She's finishing off her brother.

Takumi struggles to get back on his feet.

_ He's struggling to stand up. Sunlight filters through the cherry blossom trees. His fluffy light hair blows gently in the breeze. _

" _ Come on! Mama said you'd be able to play with me soon!" She complains. He reaches a pudgy hand out to catch himself, falling flat on his face on the ground. _

Corrin blinks. Yato is suddenly falling and piercing Takumi's chest. He screams and his mouth opens. A purple smoke rises out of his mouth and his body is still.

" _ Mama, he looks funny." She says as she looks down at him. Her mama chuckles. "That's what you looked like too." _

_ She wrinkles her nose. _

" _ Come on dear, let's say goodnight." _

_ She leans down and kisses his head. "Goodnight Takumi." _

_ Her mama takes her hand and starts walking out of the room. _

" _ But what if he starts crying in the middle of the night, Mama?" She asks. Her mama blows out the candle. _

" _ Then that means he's afraid. And you're going to have to be there for him when he's scared. Like Hinoka is for you." _

" _ Okay, Mama. I promise." _

Corrin sinks to her knees and sets Yato on the ground. She ignores the gaping wound in his chest, the wound she caused, and pulls his body into her arms. His eyes are his again. Corrin rocks slowly on her heels, like she's rocking him to sleep. The tears start to stream down her face as Camilla, Leo, and Elise approach her. They don't say anything, they just watch their sister. 

Corrin pretends she's in Hoshido. She's with her mother. She's rocking her baby brother to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Takumi." She whispers between breaths.

Cause a promise is a promise.


End file.
